Song Fics
by RavenEvanescence
Summary: Well I decided to write some song fics so here ya go BBXRAE ROBXSTAR You can send me requests of songs or storys !
1. Always

Hello anyone who reads this I went to the Evanescence concert and it freaking rocked!  
disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans

"How did I get how the hell?" Raven muttered, once again the Teen Titans got invited to a party and once again the dragged raven there Beastboy walked over to her "Hey Raven you wanna dance with me?" he asked "Its Raven" she said of her nickname "Please Raven." He said turning into 'The Face' fine "Yes!" Beastboy said doing a victory sign with his hand "Oh and I also requested a song" he said as music started playing it was Hard gothic Rock Raven noticed it was Always by saliva  
I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind" it's telling me all these things that you would probably hide am I... your one and only desire am I the reason you breathe or am I the reason you cry Always... always... always... always... always... always... always I just can't live without you...  
Beastboy why did you chose this song?  
I love you I hate you I can't get around you I breathe you I taste you I can't live without you...  
"Raven you of all people should know" Raven heard one of her emotions talk "Don't you get it?"  
I just can't take any more this life of solitude I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
Raven could tell some of Beastboys emotions joy desire and love?  
I feel like you don't want me around I guess I'll pack all my things I guess I'll see you around Its all been bottled up until now as I walk out your door all I hear is the sound Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... I just can't live without you...  
Raven suddenly felt something press against her lips and realized Beastboy was kissing her  
I love you I hate you I can't get around you I breathe you I taste you I can't live without you I just can't take any more this life of solitude I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you I love you I hate you I can't live without you I left my head around your heart Why would you tear my world apart Always... always... always... always...  
Raven suddenly felt Beastboy wrap his arms around her waist she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
I see the blood all over your hands does it make you feel more like a man was it all just a part of your plan the pistol's shakin' in my hands and all I hear is the sound  
I love you I hate you I can't live without you I breathe you I taste you I can't live without you I just can't take any more this life of solitude I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you...  
I love you I hate you I can't live without you I love you I hate you I can't live without you I just can't take any more this life of solitude I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you...  
Always...  
Always...  
Always...  
"So dose this mean we're going out?" Beastboy asked "No shit Sherlock." Raven said teasingly  
(A/N so what do you think of my first song fic I might make this a small series R&R please)


	2. Lips of an angel

Disclaimer: -- no I don't own anything -- and don't flame me for grammer.

Read this summery!: Beastboy broke up with Rae for Terra. But what happens when she gets a call form him? BBXRAE oneshot!

* * *

Raven sat on the roof crying. Beastboy just broke up with her and left her for Terra. "Why did you do that to me.". Sudenly she heard her phone go off "Don't cry to me if you love me you would be hear with me you want me come find me make up your mind". "Great what dose he want?" she said opening her cell. Beastboy what do you want?" But instead of Beastboy she heard music. 

**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud  
**  
"Beastboy what are you doing?"

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak **

"Beastboy..." Raven said

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue **

"Garfiled..." She said a little confused

**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

"I'm sorry Raven" Beastboy said atlast "I should have never left you like that. Will you forgive me?" "Beastboy I wo-will " Raven considered saying no but who could? Sudenly she felt someone wrap there arms around her and kiss her. "So we'er back together?" Beastboy asked "Yes but first your paying gor my phone bill." she said half joking and half serious.

_yeah I know it's not an real song fic but it was the one thing I thought fit the song._


	3. Girlfriend

Disclaimer: -- no I don't own anything --

Chap Girlfriend (sorry if the lyrics desturb you)

* * *

Raven sat watching a girl who was badly off pich sing. Finnaly she stoped "Thank god" Raven muttered.She looked at the Table next to her Terra and Beastboy were Kissing.They had been dating for a few months.She got up and went to the DJ to play a song for her to sing to.She got up on stage."Hey look rae's singing" said Beastboy "Whatever" Terra said snobishly. 

_"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend"  
_Raven sang looking at Beastboy and Terra.  
_"Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend"  
_ Raven sang jumping down off the stage up to BB and Terras table  
_"You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious I think about ya all the time You're so addictive Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright? (alright alright alright ) Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah I'm the mother fuckin' princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right I'm right I'm right) She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about!"_  
Raven Sang climbing on the table.  
_"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend"_ Terra started glaring at her and Beastboy was blushing and smirking.  
_"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again (and again and again and again) So come over here, tell me what I want to hear Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again!)"  
_Raven jumped off the table and pulled Beastboy out and started dancing with him  
_"She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about! Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way!I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend"_she sang doing a small twirl.  
Raven pushed Beastboy back into his chair.Terra said to him "why are you dancing with her!?".  
"Because she's my Friend!"  
_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other So when's it gonna sink in She's so stupid What the hell were you thinking?Raven sang_  
"She's singing about us!"Terra snapped  
"Gee how long did it take you to figure that out!" He snapped back  
_"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other So when's it gonna sink in She's so stupid What the hell were you thinking?  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend No Way No Way... Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way! No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend No Way No Way..."  
_Raven kissed Beastboy on the cheek and started singing again  
_"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend No Way No Way... Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way! No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend No Way No Way Hey Hey...  
_"ya' know what Terra? We're over" Beastboy said to her walking to Raven "You were great Raven!" Beastboy kissed her on the lips quickly "thanks Beastboy" Raven said kissing him on the lips a little longer than he did. 


	4. From This Moment On

**I don't own Teen Titans  
"From This Moment On" **

Starfire got on stage it was hers and Robin's Annaversy and to surprise him she was going to sing "Um I'm dedicating this song to my boyfriend Robin." She said nervously 

**"(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.) From this moment life has begun From this moment you are the one Right beside you is where I belong From this moment on"**

Starfire sang beautifully there was no argument there. 

"**From this moment I have been blessed I live only for your happiness and for your love I'd give my last breath from this moment on I give my hand to you with all my heart can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start you and I will never be apart my dreams came true because of you"**

Robin was in awe and slowly oh so slowly a smile came on his face.

**"From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this there is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment on You're the reason I believe in love And you're the answer to my prayers from up above All we need is just the two of us My dreams came true because of you". **

Starfire walked down the steps to robin

**"From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment I will love you as long as I live From this moment on" **


	5. Evanescence

NO I don't own evanescence or Teen titans.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed and laid down the silence was inturpted by a voice "Sweet sweet raven please let me out" Raven walked over to a trunk and kicked it "shut up malcior" she spat.She went to her raido and turned it on  
_**"I still remember the world From the eyes of a child Slowly those feelings Were clouded by what I know now"**_ Raven turned up the volume and began to sing.It was evanescence Fields of innocence.  
**_"Where has my heart gone An uneven trade for the real world Oh I... I want to go back to Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all"  
_**She had a flash back of malcior teaching her,and the day he Betrayed her.  
"**_I still remember the sun Always warm on my back Somehow it seems colder now "_** Then she had a flash back of her and Beastboy when she had hugged him.  
**_"Where has my heart gone Trapped in the eyes of a stranger Oh I... I want to go back to Believing in everything Iesu, Rex admirabilis Et triumphator nobilis, Dulcedo ineffabilis, Totus desiderabilis. Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world Oh I... I want to go back to Believing in everything Oh, Where." _**Tears were rolling down her face.  
"_**Where has my heart gone Trapped in the eyes of a stranger Oh I... I want to go back to Believing in everything ... **__**I still remember."

* * *

**_

**"Even In Death"**

Beastboy had died in a battle Raven was going to say a small speach at the funeral.Raven went up she hoped her plan would work (A/N I cant tell her plan it's a suprise.)  
**"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong Moonlight on the soft brown earth It leads me to where you lay They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home" **The people looked at Raven Confused "**I will stay forever here with you My love The softly spoken words you gave me Even in death our love goes on Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my loveThey don't know you can't leave me They don't hear you singing to me I will stay forever here with you My love The softly spoken words you gave me Even in death our love goes on**  
**"** Ravens eyes were watering hopeing her plan was working "**And I can't love you, anymore than I do People die, but real love is forever."**Raven looked at the people and said "Go home there is no funeral" just as she said that Beastboy shot up alive."Raven!" He said "Beastboy!" Raven said Gleefuly.As she and Beastboy hugged eachother.Then Beastboy kissed her raven heard all her emotions scream with joy.Raven knew she was free.

**

* * *

**


	6. BB Cheats

Discalmer: I don't own Teen Titans and This **FULL CHAPTER IS BBXTERRA** But Raven gets a little revenge!(And please don't flame for grammer)

* * *

Raven was furious not only was Beastboy making out with Terra oh no he was also dating Raven!She went to his car slashed his tires,broke his head lights,scrached his car with her poket-nife,and carved her name in his seats.She felt better but she was still angry he was the worst boyfriend ever not just becuse he was cheating he did a lot of things.They were at a kareoki Club "What songs would you like to sing?" the man with a huge Cd case Raven handed him 2 cd's "The Best Damn Thing,Before He cheats,and Everything back but you"Raven replied Raven got up on the stage Beastboy and Terra didn't notice.  
" **Let me hear you say hey hey hey (hey hey hey) Alright Now let me hear you say hey hey ho (hey hey ho)"**Raven sung Beastboy and Terra still didn't nottice.** " I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door even though I told him yesterday and the day before I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad Where are the hopes, where are the dreams My Cinderella story scene When do you think they'll finally see"**Beastboy heard a familer voice but shook it off. "**That you're not not not gonna get any better You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen".**'Man you'd think Beastboy would reconize his own girlfriend' Raven thought "**Alright, alright Yeah I hate it when a guy doesn't understand Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand I hate it when they go out, and we stay in And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends"** She sang glaring at Terra. **"I found my hopes, I found my dreams My Cinderella story scene Now everybody's gonna see That you're not not not gonna get any better You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen".**Beastboy was thinking about who it could be.'Was it Mary?No no she can't sing Sarah? Brianna?Betheny?Amy? No.No.No.No.' "**Give me an A (always give me what I want) Give me a V (be very very good to me) R (are you gonna treat me right) I (I can put up a fight) Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)** One, two, three, four" Terra was also trying to figure it out'Was it Mary?No no she can't sing Sarah? Brianna?Betheny?Amy? No.Maby.No.No.' "**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams My Cinderella story scene When do you think they'll finally see That you're not not not gonna get any better You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright Now let me hear you say hey hey ho" (Hey hey hey Hey hey hey Hey hey hey I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen."**Eveyone was clapping for Raven then the next song started.Raven took a breath " **Right now he's probably slow dancing with a beach blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky... right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey... Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo... And he don't know..."**Raven Had a small smirk on her face " **That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."** Raven saw Terra get up to request a song for her to sing and sit back down so she and Beastboy could talk. " **Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke.. Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky, Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo... And he don't know... That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats, I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." **Beastboy saw a Teenage girl walk by he smiled at her.Terra took no nottice "**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl, Cause the next time that he cheats... Oh, you know it won't be on me! No...not on me ... 'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..."** Raven looked ready to kill Beastboy.Terra still seemed as happy as ever.Before she could do something the next song came Raven sighed "**Today was the worst day, I went through hell I wish I could remove it from my mind Two months away from you but I couldn't tell I thought that everything was gonna be just fine** **The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note Something wasn't quite right about it It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you There is no way you can get around it Because you wroteI wish you were her You left out the "E" You left without me And now you're somewhere out there with a Hey Hey psycho babe I hate you why are guys so lame Everything I gave you I want everything back but you**" Beastboy and Terra got up to see who was singing.Beastboy let out a girly shreik when he saw it was Raven. **My friends tried to tell me all along  
That you weren't the right one for me My friends tried to tell me to be strong I bet you didn't think that I would see The postcard that you wrote With the stupid little note Something wasn't quite right about it I wanna see you cry Like I did a thousand times Now you're losing me you're losing me now Because you wrote: I wish you were her You left out the "E"  
You left without me And now you're somewhere out there with a Hey, hey, psycho babe, I hate you, why are guys so lame Everything I gave you I want everything back but you The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note Something wasn't quite right about it It smelled like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote: I wish you were her You left out the "E" You left without me And now you're somewhere out there with a Hey, hey, psycho babe, I hate you, why are guys so lame? Everything I gave you I want everything back but you "  
**Raven got off the stage and walked over to Beastboy "so it was you who was singing the songs?" Terra asked "Yes.I did" Raven said the she turned to Beastboy and threw his car keys at him he caught them."Leave now" Raven said through her teeth."Come on Terra let's leave." Raven said to her. "I'll drive you both home." Beastboy said sadly "No you won't Terra and I are flying" Raven said as she and Terra left.Beastboy walked to his car as he saw his beautiful car broken he burst out crying. "I'll take you home" said a voice behind him." Raven why did you do this?" beastboy asked "Why woulden't I beastboy?You cheated on me and then you were going to cheat on Terra." Raven said yo him calmly."I guess I realy screwed up right?" Beastboy said dully "Yeah you did." Ravens said she grabbed Beastboys arm and levitated them home where Terra was waiting for them. 


	7. Tango Maureen

Disclaimer I don't own Rent or Teen Titans.

Maureen is Robin and Terra

* * *

Raven and Beast boy just got off a date with Robin and Terra and the computer was broken. Terra and Robin Left Beast boy and Raven to do it. Raven started singing "**The samples won't delay But the cable** **--**" Beast boy cut in "**There's another way Say something -- anything**" Raven walked over to the mike "**Test -- one, two three -**-" Beast boy sighed "**Anything but that"** "**This is weird**" Raven sang slowly "**It's weird**" Beast boy echoed "**Very weird"** Raven sang **"Fuckin' weird"** Beast boy sang "**I'm so mad****  
****That I don't know what to do Fighting with microphones Freezing down to my bones And to top it all off I'm with you**" Raven snapped "**Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?**" Beast boy said to Raven "**As a matter of fact --"**Raven said nodding "**Honey, I know this act It's called the 'Tango Maureen' The Tango Maureen It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round As she keeps you dangling**" Beast boy sang "**You're wrong" **Raven said "**Your heart she is mangling**" Beast boy said ignoring her "**It's different with me**" Raven said trying to get Beast boy to stop "**And you toss and you turn 'Cause her cold eyes can burn Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound" **Beast boy once again ignored her comment "**I think I know what you mean**" Raven said thinking it over "**The Tango Maureen**" They both sang "**Has she ever pouted her lips****  
****And called you 'Pookie'**" Beast boy said doing a imitation of it "**Never**" Ravens said disgusted "**Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?**" Beast boy said "**This is spooky did you swoon when she walked through the door?**" Raven asked "**Every time -- so be cautious**" Beast boy replied "**Did she moon over other boys --?**" Raven said Regretting the answer "**More than moon --"** He said "**I'm getting nauseous"** Raven said they looked at each other then they began to Tango "**Where'd you learn to tango?**" Beast boy asked "**With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's. And you?**" Raven asked "**With Nanette Himmelfarb. The Rabbi's daughter at the ****Scarsdale**** Jewish Community Center.**" Beast boy replied .He and Raven switched so se was leading "**It's hard to do this backwards.**" Beast boy said nervously "**You should try it in heels.**" They walked in the hall to find Robin kissing Starfire and Terra kissing Cyborg. "**She cheated**" Raven cried "**She cheated**" Beast boy echoed "**Maureen cheated**" Raven said again "**Fuckin' cheated**" Yelled Beast boy "**I'm defeated I should give up right now**" Raven said to Beast boy "**Gotta look on the bright side With all of your might**" Beast boy told her "**I'd fall for her still anyhow**" Raven told him ."**When you're dancing her dance You don't stand a chance Her grip of romance Make you fall**" They both sang "**So you think, 'Might as well'**" Beast boy said "**Dance a tango to hell**" Raven said "**'At least I'll have tangoed at all'****  
****The Tango Maureen Gotta dance till your diva is through You pretend to believe her Cause in the end -- you can't leave her But the end it will come Still you have to play dumb Till you're glum and you bum And turn blue**" They sang together "**Why do we love when she's mean?**"Beast boy asked "**And she can be so obscene**" Raven finished "**The tango Maureen**" They finished. 

A/N I know this one sucked I know But I found this song fit them in the beginning with 'and to top it off I'm with you' the cheating part has the right couples of RobXStar and CyXTerra. So flames are welcome in this Chapter but don't go _too _far.


	8. Out Tonight

Disclaimer I don't own Rent or Teen Titans.

Summery Raven want's Beastboy to go out with her and he dosn't get it so she sings Out tonight from Rent

P.S. Do not flame for grammer because thats just stupid.

* * *

It was a friday night at 10:50 and all but two titans were in bed "I am so bored" Beastboy whined Raven looked up from her book "Then why don't we do something?" She said Beastboy gave her a confused look."Like what?" He said confused. Ravens eye twiched she wanted to go out with Beastboy! Thats what! She smiled and started a song. Beastboy was even more confused.She started singing.  
**"Whats the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight My body's talking to me It say,'Time for danger' It says 'I wanna commit a crime Wanna be the cause of a fight Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt With a stranger'" **'Hopefuly he gets it.'She thought to herself  
**"I've had a knack from way back At breaking the rules once I learn the Game Get-up life's too quick I know someplace sick Where this chick'll dance it the flames We don't need any money I always get in for free You can get in too If you get in with me Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away  
We wont be back Before it's Christmas Day Take me out tonight (meow ha)**" Beastboy was still confused 'What the hell is she talking about?Um singing about.' He thought  
**"When I get a wink from the doorman Do you know how lucky you'll be? That your on line with the feline of Avenue B Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna prowl Be my night owl? Well take my hand we're gonna howl Out tonight"** She sang soon Beastboy was very slowly very very very very very slowly geting the idea.  
**"In the evening I've got to roam Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome Feels to damn much like home  
When the spanish babies cry So let's find a bar So dark we forget who we are And all the scars from the Nevers and maybes die Let's go out tonight Have to go out tonight You're sweet Wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in Heat? Just take me out tonight Please take me out tonight Don't forsake me - out tonight I'll let you make me - out tonight Tonight - tonight - tonight"** She crawled over to Beastboy and kissed him.As soon as they broke apart they smiled at eachother."Ok well Lets go" he said picking her up bridel style and ran out the door. 

**A/N another RENT song I wanted to do this one for a while.I'll take song and story requests too.Just tell me the song name with wich couple (StarxRob/BBxRae) same with story jus send summery and couple.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
''''''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""'  
""""""""""""""""""""""""'  
""""""""""""""""""""""""'  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""  
""""""""""""""""""""""  
""""""""""""""""""""  
""""""""""""""""""  
""""""""""""""""  
""""""""""""""  
""""""""""  
"""""""  
"""  
"  
( Review )**


	9. Unwritten

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans.

Don't flame for Grammer. Grammer - Put this in storys for people not to flame for Grammer!

* * *

Robin was being the same icolated person that he was in the beging of the Team.Starfire was getting very worried.She thought that one song that she _loved_ would help it was pretty much like advice that Robin needed. The titans were at anouther kariokie (A/N How origianal of me) she told the woman who did the requests what song and got up on stage. **"I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten"** Robin looked up and saw that Starfire was singing he alowed a smile to play on his lips.  
"**Oh, oh, oh I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins"** Everyone in the room was sudenly more ... Happy.Raven was smileing and laughing at Beastboy jokes and Robin wasen't depressed any more! 'It worked.' She thought to herself**.  
"Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in"** she said doing a small twirl on stage.  
**" No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten The rest is still unwritten The rest is still unwritten Oh, yeah, yeah" **She smiled as she jumped off stage to alow the next person to sing. "You were Awsome!" Said a teenage girl in a dark blue shirt and black jeans with goldon blond hair. "Thank you friend." Starfrie said softly "Hey star" said a voice behind Starfire. "Greatings friend robin." She said cheerfuly "you enjoyed the song yes?" "Yeah I did." He said "and so did everyone else".Robin gestured to the crowed that was once dull and now filled with excitment. 


	10. You Make me

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans and don't flame for grammer. Phantom5656 requested this song and a few others so until the three days grace Chapter it's all of Phantom5656 requests.Enjoy

* * *

Raven was driving beastboy Crazy!She was making him do all sorts of things.But finally he was alone in his room but scince he bored he turned on the radio.The song playing was You make me by weird Al.  
**'You make me wanna slam my head against the wall You make me do the limbo You make me wanna buy a slurpee at the mall You make me watch the Gong Show There's really something kinda strange about you, baby, but I can't exactly seem to put my finger on it You make me You make me You make me That's what you do to me'** "Beastboy!" Raven called he turned up the volume and stared singing as Raven walked into the room.  
**"You make me wanna hide a weasel in my **shorts** You make me wanna phone home You make me wanna write a dozen book reports Then pack myself in styrofoam Sometimes you make me want to build a model of the Eiffel Tower out of Belgian waffles You make me You make me You make me That's what you do to me"  
**Raven's eye twiched "Beastboy stop that song.You know I hate that song" She said in an cold tone.But Beastboy just steped over to her and sang louder. "**(You make me) That's what you do (You make me) That's what you do (You make me) That's what, what you do to me You make me wanna hang out in a trailer park  
Then take my hamster to the beach You make me wanna do my laundry in the dark And use a recommended bleach" **Raven looked Ready to kill anyone "Beastboy stop that song NOW!" She said in a murderous tone.  
**"When I'm with you I don't know whether I should study neurosurgery or go to see the Care Bears movie You make me You make me You make me That's what you do to me (You make me) That's what you do (You make me) That's what you do (You make me) That's what, what you do to me"  
**"Garfield Mark Logan" she said in a dead tone "Turn off the raido befo-" But Raven was cut off by Beastboy  
**"That's what you do to me That's what you do to me That's what you do to me You make me wanna break the laws of time and space You make me wanna eat pork You make me wanna staple bagels to my face Then remove 'em with a pitchfork You know there's something quite unusual about you but I can't exactly seem to put my finger on it"  
**Raven was getting very angry and was very close to snapping.Her eyes were flashing back and forth from red to purple.Beastboy was not immtidated  
**"You make me You make me You make me That's what you do to me (You make me) That's what you do (You make me) That's what you do (You make me) That's what, what you do to me (You make me) That's what you do (You make me) That's what you do (You make me) That's what you do-do-do-do-do to me (You make me) That's what you do (You make me) That's what you do (You make me) That's what you do to me"  
**Raven glared at Beastboy "I hate you for that." Raven said "Well I like that song Rae" Beastboy said smirking."But-" "Bye Raven." He said walking away.

**_A/N I'm not shure thats how you wanted it phantom5656.Tell me and I'll rewrite it._**


	11. Rest of Phantom5656

_Disclamer: eh you all know it no one owns Teen Titans on here.Don't fame for grammer if you do I will find you and shoot a super flaying ninga toy at you lol.Story Idea Phantom5656 I still take requests and I will find a time to make it with school coming and all I promise.RavenEvanescence_

* * *

The titans were at a party and yes to be more than obvious with me a kariokie party.Beastboy looked around and saw Raven in the back she was probly trying to stay away from the crowd Beastboy was going to sing My Doorbel **"I'm thinkin' about my doorbell  
When ya gonna ring it, when ya gonna ring it Yeah, I'm thinkin' about my doorbell When ya gonna ring it, when ya gonna ring it Yeah, I'm thinkin' about my doorbell When ya gonna ring it, when ya gonna ring it yeah, I been thinkin' about my doorbell** **Oh, well"** Beastboy looked at the crowd and saw Raven moved up to the front. **"Well with me and chipin' me and kisses? Not the man in my life I know And I been going to mystery misses I respect the art of the show Take back whan you said little girl And while you're at it take yourself back too Woman I'm tired sittin here waitin whatcha gonna do now, whatcha gonna do about it I'm thinkin' about my doorbell"** 'Wow he's realy good' Raven thought as she sat down in the front of the stage. **"When ya gonna ring it, when ya gonna ring it Yeah, I'm thinkin' about my doorbell When ya gonna ring it, when ya gonna ring it oh I'm thinkin' about my doorbell When ya gonna ring it, when ya gonna ring it Yeah, I been thinkin' about my doorbell Oh, yeah You don't seem to come around Push your finger and make a sound You don't seem to come around Knock knock till you knock it down Oh, well Make a sound and I'll make you feel right Right at home, yeah Yeah, right at home, yeah Nobody got ...? But how come it's so easy to you You know it's like me at times I can be careless But your words seem so obtuse But then again I know you feel guilty And you tell me you want me again"** Beastboy smiled at Raven and suprisingly she smiled back.They quickly looked away as they both pushed down a blush. **"But I don't need any of your pity I got plenty of my own friends They're all above me And I've been thinkin' about the doorbell When they gonna ring it, when they gonna ring it Yeah, I've been thinkin' about the doorbell When they gonna ring it, when they gonna ring it oh I've been thinkin' about the doorbell When they gonna ring it, when they gonna ring it Yeah, I been thinkin' about the doorbell Oh, well They don't seem to come around Push the finger and make a sound They don't seem to come around ??... they'll knock it down Oh, well Make a sound and I'll make you feel right Right at home Right at home I'm thinkin' about my doorbell When ya gonna ring it, when ya gonna ring it I'm thinkin' about my doorbell When ya gonna ring it, when ya gonna ring it Yeah, I'm thinkin' about my doorbell When ya gonna ring it, when ya gonna ring it Yeah, I been thinkin' about my doorbell And when you're gonna ring it, when you're gonna ring it I'm thinkin' about my doorbell  
When ya gonna ring it, when ya gonna ring it Yeah, I'm thinkin' about my doorbell" **As soon as he got down from the stage Raven quickly went over to him "Raven would you like to go-" Beastboy said but was cut off "Yes!" Raven said as she kissed him

* * *

Raven and Beastboy had been going out for six months and Beastboy was going to ask Raven to marry him but before he poped the big question he was going to sing their song.Yong folks "**If i told you things i did before told you how i used to be would you go along with someone like me if you knew my story word for word had all of my history would you go along with someone like me"** "Beastboy what are you doing?" Raven asked with a giggle "**I did before and had my share it didn't lead nowhere I would go along with someone like you it doesn't matter what you did who you were hanging with we could stick around and see this night through ****and we don't care about the young folks ****talkin' bout the young style and we don't care about the old folks talkin' 'bout the old style too and we don't care about their own faults talkin' 'bout our own style all we care 'bout is talking talking only me and you** **usually when things has gone this far people tend to disappear no-one will surprise me unless you do" **'what is he doing?' Raven thought with a smile "I** can tell there's something goin' on hours seems to disappear everyone is leaving i'm still with you it doesn't matter what we do where we are going to we can stick around and see this night through and we don't care about the young folks talkin' bout the young style and we don't care about the old folks  
talkin' 'bout the old style too and we don't care about their own faults"** "Beastboy what are you doing serirously" Raven said in a montone voice **"talkin' 'bout our own style all we care 'bout is talking talking only me and you and we don't care about the young folks talkin' bout the young style and we don't care about the old folks talkin' 'bout the old style too and we don't care about their own faults talkin' 'bout our own style all we care 'bout is talking talking only me and you talking only me and you talking only me and you talking only me and you"**Beastboy finshed "Raven would you marry me?" Beastboy asked nervously "Beastboy I don't know-Yes!yesiwill " Raven said "Yes Beastboy I will" 


	12. Three Days Grace

Disclamer: Do I sound rich to you? **Don't flame for grammer**.

* * *

Raven and Beastboy had broken up.Beastboy was depressed and the tower was blowing up.Raven had lost control of her powers after the break up.Beastboy was on his way to his room sulking on the way then suddenly right as he steped at his door the floor where he was just standing blew up."Rae are you alright?" Beastboy called out "Do I look alright to you?" REaven said poping up beside him."Oh my-"Beastboy said almost having a heart atack "Um..." _Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet Every roommate kept awake By every sigh and scream we make All the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet Only when I stop to think about it_ _I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet Only when I stop to think about it. _"Good bye Beastboy" Raven sighed "Bye Raven." Beastboy muttered as she walked off. _I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you Only when I stop to think About you, I know Only when you stop to think About me, do you know I hate everything about you Why do I love you You hate everything about me Why do you love me._ Beastboy still loved her but she would never come back with him. _I hate You hate I hate You love me __I hate everything about you Why do I love you..

* * *

_

Raven hadn't left her Room in weeks Beastboy had tried many atemets to get her out so he was _still _sitting outside of her door "Com'on B she's not comming out" Cy said "I have one more thing that might get her out" Beastboy replied."Whatever man" cyborg said bordly.Beastboy took a big breath and began singing "This world will never be What I expected And if I don't belong Who would have guessed it I will not leave alone Everything that I own To make you feel like it's not too late It's never too late" Raven head shoot up from her bed "Beastboy?" she whisperd she walked over to her door and listend "Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it around Cause it's not too late It's never too late No one will ever see This side reflected And if there's something wrong Who would have guessed it And I have left alone Everything that I own To make you feel like It's not too late It's never too late" Beastboy was now standing in front of her door waiting to see if she would come out. "Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late" "Why is he singing" Raven thought aloud 'Please come out' Beastboy thought hopefuly "The world we knew Won't come back The time we've lost Can't get back The life we had Won't be ours again This world will never be What I expected And if I don't belong Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late" Beastboy (Who was looking down at the moment) heard another voice come in harmonizing with his he stoped and looked up at none other than Raven her self "Maybe we'll turn it around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late (It's never too late) It's not too late It's never too late" She sang with a smile "Raven?" Beastboy breathed "Beastboy." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.Beaastboy was stuned again as Raven hugged him.


	13. How I go

Holly Crap! I updated!lol  
Disclamer:Roses are Red violets are blue I don't own Teen Titans so don't sue.Don't flame for grammer.Rated T for languge in most chap.

* * *

Beastboy turned on the radio to hear his favorite song How I go by Yellow Card  
"I could tell you the wildest of tales My friend the giant and traveling sales Tell you all the times that I failed The years all behind me, the stories exhaled And I'm drying out, crying out, This isn't how I go… I could tell you of a man not so tall Who said, "Life's a circus, and so we are small." Tell you of a girl that I saw I froze in the moment and she changed it all." Beastboy started thinking of Raven he started singing without relizing it.  
"And I'm drying out, crying out, This isn't how I go Hurry now, lay me down And let these waters flow, flow Son, I am not everything you thought that I would be But every story I have told is part of me"  
Raven walked down the hall in her black Evanescence shirt it said 'I don't suffer addiction to Amy Lee I enjoy every second of it' when sh heard Beastboy singing.Raven stoped to listen.'well I guess I could listen' she thought to herself  
"You keep the air in my lungs Floating along as a melody comes And my heart beats like tympani drums Keeping the time while the symphony strums And I'm drying out, crying out, This isn't how I go. Hurry now, lay me down And let these waters flow, flow Let it flow (let it flow) Let it flow (let it flow)"  
Raven had put her ear agenst the door to listen  
"Son, I am not everything you thought that I would be But every story I have told is part of me Son, I leave you now, but you have so much more to do And every story I have told is a part of you"Beastboy opend the door just as he finished "Ahhh!" Raven said as she fell to the floor "Ow.That hurt." Beastboy looked down at her and helped her up "What are you doing?" he asked bitterly (my friend RedXgirlfriend did this part of what BB said) "Um... nothing" she said nevously. "Raven were you listening to me?" "Uhh Yeah" she said nervously "I just wanted to hear you-" she was cut off by beastboy kissing her raven wrapped her arms and deepend the kiss.Beastboy pulled away "sing" Raven finished blushing a bit."Come on" Beastboy said smiling and pulling her into his room.

_Yeah I am so sorry for not updating. ;) and that it is super short._


	14. RedXGirlfriend

Don't own Teen Titans don't flame for grammar. This is a request by my Bestfriend

* * *

Raven looked at beastboy for a breif moment and then glared at terra who was talking to Beastboy she started singing a song as she walked past them "Boy meets girl You were my dream, my world But i was blind You cheated on me from behind So on my own I feel so all alone Though I know it's true I'm still in love with you" Beastboy atomaticly looked up and followed Raven a bit to hear the song "I need a miracle I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me I need a miracle I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me It can happen to me" _Wow she has a realy pretty voice _Beastboy thought to himself "Miracle... Miracle Day and night I'm always by your side Cause I know for sure My love is real my feelings pure So take a try No need to ask me why Cause I know it's true I'm still in love with you"_ I wonder if she knows I'm folowing_ _her? _he wondered _Beastboy you are so dead _Terra thought to herself and went after beastboy "I need a miracle... I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me" "Beastboy get over here!" Terra said trying to catch up to him. "I need a miracle I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me It can happen to me Miracle... Miracle Miracle... Miracle " Beastboy stoped "So Beastboy are you done folowing me?" Raven said turning around to face him. "w-what?!" Beastboy stuttered "Beastboy I've known from the begining that you folowed me." Raven laughed "I just wanted to hear you sing." Beastboy said in a whisper "Whys that" Raven said too in a whisper "Because I love you" Beastboy said kissing her on the lips softly.

* * *

(A/N this takes place after spellbound after malcior so Raven sings this song _this represents malcior talking_)  
Raven placed Malcior in her trunk and sighed "Oh oh oh oh oh... So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... Let's talk this over It's not like we're dead Was it something I did? Was it something You said? Don't leave me hanging In a city so dead Held up so high On such a breakable thread" "_No one else understands you Raven please lets just... talk?" _Malcior told her  
"You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be You were everything, everything that I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..." _"Please sweet Raven just let me out you know you need me not to be alone._ Malcior taunted "You've got your dumb friends I know what they say They tell you I'm difficult But so are they But they don't know me Do they even know you? All the things you hide from me All the shit that you do All the stuff that you do You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be" _Raven... Raven _Malcior's voice started fading away and the book went back to normal "You were everything everything that I wanted we were ment to be supposed to be but we lost it and all of the memories so close to me just fade away All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending It's nice to know that you were there Thanks for acting like you cared And making me feel like I was the only one It's nice to know we had it all Thanks for watching as I fall And letting me know we were done You were everything everything that I wanted we were ment to be supposed to be but we lost and all the memories so clos to me just fade away all this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending You were everything everything that I wanted we were ment to be supposed to be but we lost it and all the memories so close to me just fade away all this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..." Raven sighed "Goodbye Malcior" she said somberly as she walked out the door.

* * *

I hope you Like it!  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!  
!  
! 


	15. My Music

Disclamer: We are sorry the author's story you are about to read dose not own Teen Titans or the songs please search again. Or read the story. Now Read the Darn story.Don't flame for grammer

* * *

Beastboy was on a date with Terra and truth be told he was clawing his Eyes out Terra was getting easly Befuddled and she keeped saying she never betrayed them.Need I mention where there at karioki night at a cafe.Beastboy got up on stage "I'd like to dedicte this song to Terra" He said emotionlessly Terra seemed flatered "_Our candle burns away The ashes full of lies I gave my soul to you You cut me from behind Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be_" Terra leaned to another girl who knew the song very well "Isn't he sooooo sweet!" Terra said enthusiastickly "Not realy if he dedicated this song to you" The girl said turning to the blond haired girl "Raven!"Terra screamed seeing the dark girl at a so social place "Listen to the song Terra" Raven said "_Don't act like an angel You fallen again You're no super hero I found in the end So lie to me once again And tell me everything will be alright Lie to me once again And ask yourself before we say goodbye Well goodbye Was it worth it in the end..._" "What dose this song mean Raven" Terra said icily "tell.me.now." _"You said you were there for me You wouldn't let me fall All the times I shared with you Were you even there at all? Nowhere to run and no where to hide You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be Don't act like an angel You fallen again You're no super hero I found in the end So lie to me once again And tell me everything will be alright" _"Sorry Terra you'll have to find out for yourself" Raven said coldly _"Lie to me once again And ask yourself before we say goodbye Well goodbye Was it worth it in the end_ _Why'd you have to up and run away A million miles away I wanna close my eyes and make believe That I never found you Just when I put my guard away It's the same old story You left me broken and betrayed It's the same old story Don't act like an angel You fallen again You're no super hero I found in the end" _Beastboys and Ravens eyes met Beastboy smiled softly _"So lie to me once again And tell me everything will be alright Lie to me once again And ask yourself before we say goodbye Well goodbye Was it worth it in the end... Lie to me once again It's the same old story Lie to me once again It's the same old story Was it worth it in the end..." _Beastboy walked over to the two titan girls "I'm sorry Terra it's over" He said as he turned to Raven "Would you like to go out Rae?" Raven looked down smiling and blushing "Shure Beastboy I would love to." she looked up Beastboy pressed his lips onto hers.

* * *

The Titans were holding a party at the tower it was great but Beastboy wasn't having that good of a time because a certin dark titan wouldn't join in the fun well not intierly. Beastboy went over to the Dj "Could you play Paralizer by Finger Eleven" He asked giving the DJ the Cd "Shure" The DJ said cooly.Beastboy walked over to Raven "Hey Rae.Whats up?" Beastboy asked nervouly "Beastboy I'm at a party with the crappyest music and you ask me whats up?" Raven said irritated suddenly all the noise stoped along with the dramatic change of music "I requested the song I didn't like what else they were playing" Beastboy explained to Raven "I hold on so nervously To me and my drink I wish it was cooling me But so far, has not been good It's been shitty And I feel awkward, as I should" the music blared "Would you like to dance?" Beastboy asked "Raven looked unshure "Shure" Raven replied  
"This club has got to be The most pretentious thing Since I thought you and me Well I am imagining A dark lit place Or your place or my place Well I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still" Beastboy led raven to the dance floor. "If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you I hold out for one more drink Before I think I'm looking too desperately But so far has not been fun I should just stay home If one thing really means one This club will hopefully Be closed in three weeks That would be cool with me" Raven preety much led the dance "Well I'm still imagining A dark lit place Or your place or my place Well, I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you" Beastboy and Raven danced at the same pace as the music "We'll, I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you" "Beastboy is there a message to me in this song?" Raven asked curiously "Why no Raven I'm shocked you would think that" Beastboy said dramaticly "You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you" Just as the music ended Beastboy pulled Raven into a kiss. 


	16. Forever

Hello fellow Reviewers I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while gotten depressed and stressed out. SO for my birthday today I'm updating a BB and Rae song (Don't I always? ;)) by papa roach called forever. This fan fic is dedicated to Crazy Sugar Girl on hers and my birthday. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!

Raven had died. The tower wasn't the same. Beast boy refused to come out of his room. He just sat and sang his and Ravens song. "In the brightest hour of my darkest day I realized what is wrong with me can't get over you can't get through to you It's been a helter-skelter, romance from the start" Beast boy turned up the volume so the whole damn tower could hear Papa Roach blaring. "Take these memories that are haunting me  
of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors He'll never forgive her... He'll never forgive her... Because days! Come and go! But my feelings for you are forever because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever" Beast boy could hear Terra banging on the door "Beast boy... can you like turn down the volume." Terra yelled but the reply was beast boy singing louder. "Sitting by a fire On a lonely night Hanging over from another good time With another girl... Little dirty girl You should listen to this story of her life" Beast boy pulled out a photo of him and Raven he memorized every detail from her violet eyes to her beautiful smile. " You're my heroine- In this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams All these drugs, all these women I'm never forgiving... this broken heart of mine Because days! Come and go! But my feelings for you are forever because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever one last kiss... Before I go... Dry your tears... It is time to let you go..." Beast boy had a flashback of Ravens death. _"You were supposed to die Slade!" Raven screamed to the masked villain. "As were you Raven." Slade said icily. Raven flew up into the air and tried to kick slade. Slade grabed her and through her into the middle of the road. An oncoming car never saw Raven. "_One last kiss (One last kiss) before I go (Before I go) Dry your tears (Dry your tears) It is time to let you go... Because days! Come and go! But my feelings for you are forever Because days come and go But my feelings for you are forever One last kiss(One last kiss) Before I go(Before I go) Dry your tears(Dry your tears) It is time to let you go... One last Kiss... Before I go... Dry your tears... It is time to let you go... One Last Kiss."

Terra finally managed to open the door and screamed. The rest of the titans ran in and gasped. Beast boy was dead. "Friend Robin... I believe now friend Beast boy and friend Raven can live in peace together." Starfire said softly.

AN. I won't be updating for a while to get all the songs you guys requested to me. I'll be working on them as much as I can. And if any of you are wondering about my story/poem it was because the guy I like likes my best friend so I'm not having the best year but Today's my Birthday so I'll live. Lol. RavenEvanescence


End file.
